Ghost
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: After the Queen's Gambit sunk in the deep waters of the ocean, Oliver and Anabelle were the only survivors. Now, after being rescued after five years on an island worse than hell, it is their job to clean up Stirling City. Will the pair be able to fit back into civilization while fighting the evil of the city or will they fail it? Possible Oliver/OC - still not sure
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first try at writing a fanfic for 'Arrow'... hopefully it will be an okay first chapter.**

_I don't remember much about the accident, it's all a little blurry. It's like my mind doesn't want to focus on all the little details, because now that its happened, it doesn't matter any more. All that matters is the result, not the cause. Nobody truly cares about how it happened, only about the results and how it would effect them. Everyone else is dead. And I am alone._

_I don't know how I got into the camp. I remember being on a bit of the floating ship, I had grabbed it after falling into the water and making it the surface. I had watched at the boat, the Queens Gambit, had sunk below the water, calling for my mom. I was holding a water bottle, which I had before we began to sank. I don't know why I kept hold of it, or how. I was laying on the plastic, I had taken the last few drops of water into my mouth and I knew, this was probably it. After days of floating, only a few mouthfuls of water a day, I was going to die._

_I passed out a few hours later, dehydration taking over. When I woke up, I was tucked up under a blanket, much warmer than I had been. Opening my eyes, I saw the roof of a dark green tent. I had pushed myself up, looking around me. There were only three other things in the room. A wooden crate beside the bed with a plate of food next to it and a glass of water. A piece of dried bread, two slices of cheese and an apple which was beginning to go soft all sat on the small, silver plate. As soon as I saw the food, it was in my hands and travelling into my stomach, the glass of water beside the plate soon gone too._

_It was one of the most unpleasant meals I had eaten as far as I could remember at the time. But then, after days of starving, it also tasted like heaven. I don't know how it did that, tasting brilliant and disgusting all at once. I suppose it doesn't matter really. A starving girl should be grateful for what she was given, not make nasty comments about what she received._

_As soon as the food and water was gone, I wanted more. I tried to climb from the camping bed, throwing the blanket back. When I stood up though, my legs wobbled slightly before I gained my footing properly. I groaned, setting myself back onto the little bed and rubbing my calves._

"_That what happens when you haven't been walking in days" someone said, their distinct British accent ringing clear._

_I look up at the blue eyed man as he walked into the tent. "Who are you?" I asked, my throat scratchy. "Where am I?"_

"_My name is Edward Fyers, my dear" he replied, walking closer. "And this is Lian Yu... Purgatory."_

"_But... Purgatory is where monsters go when they die... it's their hell" I said, confused. _

"_Yes, I know" Edward Fyers nods. "What's your name?"_

"_Anabelle. Anabelle Lincoln" I tell him._

"_Was there anyone else with you Miss Lincoln, how did you get here?" he interrogated. _

"_I was on a boat...but there was a storm and it sank. I don't know what happened to the others...my mom... I... I think my mom is dead..." I replied._

"_Thank you Miss Lincoln, that's all I needed to know" Fyers said before looking over his shoulder. "Boys! Wintergreen!"_

_I sat confused at two people in black masks rushed in, moving to stand beside me. They each took a hold of my arms, one on each side, holding me still. It wasn't until another man, a bigger man, walked in that I understood. They're going to kill me. But if so, why feed me? Why give me water?_

_I looked at the man, hoping that if he saw that I was just a scared, fourteen year old girl, that he wouldn't hurt me. Even though his black and orange mask, the colors split right down the middle, was scary...his eyes were terrifying. There was no pity there or unwillingness. He was prepared to kill me, there would be no remorse._

_Back at home, dad was always scared that something like this would happen to one of his 'precious angels'. We lived in a city of crime, where people were killed on the streets no matter their age. My sisters and I were enrolled into a small self-defence class when we were little. They taught us just enough so that we could fight them off and then run away._

_I hadn't seen the point in going, thinking that I would never be put into a dangerous position. Dad had insisted on my attendance though and so I obliged. Looking at this man, Wintergreen, I'm glad my dad forced me to attend. I know my pathetic 'moves' would do no good but at least I could die saying I tried to survive. That would make dad proud, if he ever knew about this._

_Wintergreen had weapons on his belt but he didn't reach for them. It seemed like he was going to kill me with his bare hands; strangulation or the breaking of my neck? I suppose it doesn't matter at the minute. Either way, he would kill me, who cares how I go out any more?_

_As he came closer, I tried to move backwards, away from him. The two soldiers held me in place though, keeping me ready for my death. Do they have no remorse either? They were just going to let this man kill a fourteen year old? Wow, the world really wasn't a very nice place any more. I was wrong about the sun shining everywhere._

_I had to time it just right though. I wanted to at least give him a tingle of pain before I died. So when he was standing just in front of me, reaching for my neck, I threw my leg up between him, hitting his family jewels. I quickly pull my leg back, kicking into his abdomen while trying to pull my arms free._

_The two soldiers seem to struggle a little with holding me but Wintergreen didn't seem to even move. He just stood there, ever after I kicked him where guys are meant to feel extreme pain. How could he not feel that, how could he not be on the ground and crying for his mama?_

"_Hold on, Wintergreen" Fyers said, just as Wintergreen reached out for me again. "It seems we have a fighter on our hands."  
>"Oh, just let me get to you. If I'm gonna die, I want you to feel some pain first!" I hissed. <em>

"_Hm" Fyers nodded. "You could be very entertaining. I have to admit, watching a girl try to fight is amusing, I think watching a child would be very entertaining."_

_Fyers moved to stand just behind Wintergreen, his eyes focused on me. I glared at him as he studied me. That was the first time I ever really glared at anyone before. He was worth my first glare though, he was defiantly worth it. He turned his head, tapping his chin in thought._

"_We don't have much entertainment on this island, Miss Lincoln. Are you willing to provide entertainment in reward for staying alive?" Fyers asked. _

_I slowly nod, hoping I wouldn't regret it._

"_Good. Wintergreen will train you. In six weeks time, you'll have your first match" Fyers said. "I'll find you a suitable soldier to fight against, Miss Lincoln, don't worry. Though, as a reason to try hard, remember, the match is to the death. Come on boys, Wintergreen."_

_I was dropped to the floor as the four men left the tent, my eyes filled with horror following them. A fight to the death?! I couldn't even kick a guy in their lower zone properly! And I couldn't kill someone, I cried when my bunny died last autumn. I was a small, 5'3, 100lb girl. I had no chance against a fully grown, trained, solider._

_I was still going to die... only I knew the date now, I had time to accept my death and prepare. I would be dead in six weeks time. I had that amount of time to figure out a way to escape._

I know the doctors and police are a little unsure of me. They've tried to get me to talk to them, tell them little things. Like my scars, my tattoos, my burns – how did I get them? The large cut on my hip which is healing, does it hurt? What about the date, you I know what year it may be? Do I know how the boat went missing? How did I survive?

My answers to the questions were simple. 'its none of your business, its my body', 'only a little, what do you expect?', 'I was gone five years, you do the Math', 'it sank' and 'I found some sea turtles and strapped them together using the hair on my back, sailing them to shore'. I know, it's not very mature of me but they shouldn't be asking all of these questions.

"I want Ollie" I say as a nurse comes in.

She looks up from her clipboard, looking at me for a moment. "He with his mother, Miss Lincoln..."

"But he's too far away" I tell her. "He needs to be closer."

The nurse looks at me for a moment longer before turning, leaving my hospital room.

Oliver understands everything, he knows the answers to all the questions asked by the police and doctors – the real answers. After five years on the same island together, in the same hell, we knew about each other's past experiences.

After spending years by Oliver's side, being away from him now is hard. We had slept curled together for warmth, we had hunted for food together, we had protected each other from anything that had means to harm us. But we had been separated as soon as we had entered the hospital, hours ago. I could tell the time on the island using the sun, but I can't do that now because of the bright city lights.

There's a knock on the door and I turn to look as it opens. A tall woman walks in, her dark blonde hair piled on top of her head in some sort of bun. She closes the door behind her before walking closer, her heels clicking along the floor. I study her for a moment. Green eyes, pale skin. She wears a dark pink business suit, smoothing her skirt as she sits in the visitor's seat.

"Aunt Valerie?" I ask. She smiles a little, nodding. "Where's dad? Where's Ollie? I asked for Ollie..."

"Oh, Anabelle, honey, your father...your father has gone away for a while" Aunt Valerie says, pausing at the mention of my dad.

I look at her eyes, tilting my head. Her eyes stay connected to mine for a second before shifting away. "He's dead. What about Amelia and Phoebe?"

"They live with me now" she nods.

"And where's Ollie? I haven't seen him yet" I tell her, beginning to feel stressed. "Is something wrong with him?"

"No, no, nothing is wrong with Mister Queen. He's just talking to his mother" she rushes to assure me. "I spoke to a nurse before I came in, she said you'll be able to see him soon. Supposedly he is also uncomfortable with your...separation..."

"I doesn't feel right" I agree.

"Anabelle...your father-" Valerie begins, moving to cover my hand with her own.

"It doesn't matter, he's dead" I draw my hand away. "nothing can be done, nothing should be worried over."

"It's okay to mourn, darling, you won't be judged for crying" she assures me.

"I have mourned. On that island, I mourned the loss of my family" I tell her.

I turn my head away from her, effectively ending the conversation. My dad is dead, probably had been for a while. I feel a little sad, but it really is just conformation. Coming back here, its like I expected all of my family to be gone. On the island, I had cried for weeks, I had never been away from home without a family member before; I didn't like sleepovers. Finally, I grew stronger, accepting the fact that I may never see them again.

I hope that Valerie, in some weird way, could understand what I said. I'm not trying to be cold about his death. It's not like I'm not going to miss him, that I'm just going to go on as if he never existed. It's just that I accepted long ago that I would never see my daddy again.

"Anabelle, I don't think it would be such a good idea for you to see Mister Queen again" Valerie says hesitantly. "Maybe you should spend some time apart."  
>"You don't understand, I need to know that he's okay" I shake my head.<p>

"I'm telling you, he is fine" she tells me.

"People lie, Aunt Valerie, it's what people do. I will only accept it as the truth, when I see it with my own eyes" I tell her. "Ollie's room is next door, I'll go knock."  
>"Anabelle, no!" Aunt Valerie raises her voice.<p>

When I stand up from bed, throwing the heavy blanket away, Aunt Valerie grabs my arm. Her touch is different, not what my body is used to and so my body acts on instinct. Using the arm that she has a hold off, I lift my arm and break her hold. While doing so, my left arm crosses over my body and grabs her by the waist, pulling her into a position similar to a dip in a ball room dance. Only this is the dance of death. I have to look slightly over my shoulder to look at her face, my hand is positioned on her back that with _one right move_, her back would break and she would die.

Looking over my shoulder slightly though, see that it is Aunt Valerie, terrified, shakes me out it. I'm not on the island any more. Valerie isn't trying to kill me, she doesn't know _how_ to kill me. I blink for a moment before slowly letting her up, removing my hands from her waist.

"What happened to you on that island?!" Valerie asked, backing away from me with a horrified look.

"I died" I simply reply before turning and walking from the room.

**If you have any comments, just review. If you think any improvements can be made or you have any ideas, let me know.**

**There is also a poll on my profile for this story - please go take a look.**

**Favourite, follow and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its my 18th birthday! So yeah, I didn't think I was going to make today's update. I'm going to try and update every week, more if I have enough inspiration. Warning: next week I am in London visiting family, if I don't update, I'll do two updates the following week :)**

**Thank you to all the favourites and follows, and the reviews.**

**Kindleflame5: Domino mask? Find me one that you want her to wear then ;)**

**Savage Kill: Her aunt is meant to be a bit of a snob. She doesn't like the Queen family much, though she socializes with them because they have money. She is also quite control and likes things done her way or not at all really. Having said that, she is quite protective of those she cares about - this will be shown in future chapters.**

**REMEMBER: Long texts in italics are flashbacks.**

Ollie's room looks much more cheerful than mine. I think its because the curtains are open. Or maybe is because his mom is there, looking at him with such love and affection. When I had arrived home, I had hoped to wake up to see my dad or sisters, looking at me like that. Instead, I woke up alone.

Ollie lays in the hospital bed with his eyes shut, though I know he's awake and notices my entrance. I close the door silently behind me, I'm good at that thanks to always trying to scare my sisters when I was a kid. Ms Queen doesn't notice when I enter, her ears aren't trained unlike ours.

"Belle" Ollie greets, opening his eyes and turning to look at me. He smiles at me, opening his arms to accept me into a hug. "Wondered how long it would take ya."  
>"The nurses aren't very nice" I tell him, walking over and climbing onto the bed. As I turn around to find a comfortable spot, I smile at Ollie's mother. "Hello Ms Queen, it feels like its been years since I've seen you."<p>

"Belle" Ollie chuckles, shaking his head. "I think its a little too soon..."

"It's quite alright, Oliver, what is wrong with a bit of humour to bring our moods up?" Ms Queen assures him, sending me a small smile. She stands from her chair, picking up her cream handbag. "Now, anyway, I must be going. I need to prepare the house for your return. I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up, don't cause any trouble."

"Sure" Ollie nods, waving her away. "I'll see you later."

After a final glance at Ollie and I, Ms Queen leaves. I sigh, leaning back against Ollie. It's good to be with him. After spending years by his side, it makes me uncomfortable to not know where he is, if he's safe. I know he can take care of himself, but I still worry.

I close my eyes, my arm dropping around his waist as he plays with my blonde hair. We laid this way on the island, when something had happened and we needed some comfort. It wasn't much, its not like it stopped the evil, but it was enough at the time.

We won't be able to do this now though. Ollie will be going back to the Queen mansion in order to live with his mother and sister while I... I don't know. I suppose I'll move in with Aunt Valerie, if she'll still have me. Surely one, little accident wouldn't put her off me. Right? Right. I'm her niece who was shipwrecked for five years, of course she'll take me in. She has to...

"What did your dad say?" Ollie asks, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. "I bet he's excited that you're home."

"He died Ollie" I reply. "The girls are living with Valerie."

"The pink panther" he shivered.

"Yeah" I laugh.

I'm grateful for him not commenting on my dad. I don't need his sympathy over his death. I suppose Ollie knows that I wouldn't be happy with his sympathy. Of course he know, he knows me better than anyone. My family may know of my childhood self, but only Ollie knows who I've become over the past few years.

I'm slightly surprised he doesn't make another comment about Valerie. He really doesn't like her, though I can;t blame him as the memory still makes me shiver. At the Christmas party a year before the boating accident, Valerie met Ollie for the first time. Even though the woman was is her later forties, she flirted like crazy with him. I had caught her trying to kiss him, with Ollie trying to escape her pink claws.

"I don't think she'll want me to live with her" I whisper. "She'll probably call a social worker or something."

"What happened?" Ollie asks and I can hear the curiosity in his voice.

"I was standing up from the bed, getting ready to see you... she touched me and I wasn't expecting it" I reply. "I nearly killed her, the back breaking way. She was like 'what happened to you on that island?!' and the look she gave... she won't want me around the girls now."

"Belle" he sighs, I know he's shaking his head. "You have to be careful. We're not there any more, remember? You'll be able to see the girls no matter what and you're not going home with Valerie. You're gonna stay with me, until we settle in again."

"But Ollie, what if we don't settle in? I don't like it here, its too noisy, to small" I complain.

"You're just not used to, you'll adjust, it just takes time" he assures me. "Now, get some rest."

Even with his words of comfort, the fear is still there. There is a complete possibility that I won't ever fit in here. If I can't control myself around Valerie... No. Ollie will be there. He'll make sure that nothing will happen, will make sure that I don't hurt those who don't deserve it.

I try to fold myself in closer to him, snuggling my cheek into his chest as I close my eyes. I try to block out the beeping of the machines, the funny sound coming from the light and the footsteps outside the room. I'm so used to having to focus my hearing, its strange and hard to just ignore everything around me.

But I force myself to relax. To close my eyes and just breathe calmly, thinking about all the things that will happen know that we're back. So much has changed this that day on the boat, no much is different. While the world went ahead and moved on, evolved, we were stuck on hell, waiting for our saviour.

_I cried myself to sleep that night. The thought of my mom dead and never seeing my family again swirling in my mind. Even if I escaped whatever camp I was in, how was I meant to get off the island? I doubt there are sea turtles in the surrounding waters and my back isn't hairy._

_When I woke up the next morning, a bowl of porridge and a cup of water sat on the crate beside my bed. The porridge was too thick and it was lumpy, clinging to the sides of my throat as I swallowed it though. I ate it though, someone once said that is was a good source of... I don't know, nutrients or something._

_As I was drinking the last of my water, Wintergreen entered my tent. He stood at the entrance, staring at me. I felt the need to shift, to fidget under his gaze. I held firm though, looking into his dead eyes. I knew in some cultures that was classed as a challenge but at the time, I didn't care. He wasn't even allowed to kill me yet, I still had six weeks._

_After a full minute of eye contact, Wintergreen turned and left the tent, not once saying a word. What was the point of that, to freak me out? Well, he certainly succeeded, maybe he would want a medal. Another shiny thing to add to his collection along with his shiny knives. I bet his code name was Black Kite._

_'We have a reporting of a Black Kite related murder. The victim seems to have been killed with a sharp, probably shiny, object. Witnesses say that the victim wore a shiny, silver necklace, which is not presently on the body. Black Kite has struck again'._

_I sighed, laying back down onto the little bed. I wondered when that training Fyers was talking about would begin. If he's as much as a jerk as he seems, it'll probably start the day before set date of the fight. Great._

"_He expected you to follow" I looked up, glaring at Fyers. "Or would you prefer to die now?"_

_I stood up, walking towards the exit behind him. "Maybe you should teach him to talk. God knows you'd be a good teacher."_

_As I walked past, he reached out and grabbed the top of my arm. "I would watch your words, Miss Lincoln, if I were you. I am God on this island, your life is in my hands. You'll do well to remember that."_

"_I don't like you" I informed him, pulling away._

"_I assure you, nobody does" Fyers smirked before turning and leaving the tent._

_I let out a growl of frustration, stamping my foot and clenching my fists. How did this guy manage to annoy me after a conversation only lasting two minutes?!is that some kind of super power? Does he have some tights for his costume?_

_When I left the tent, it was totally obvious that I was unprepared. Not two feet from the entrance of the tent, something hit me between the shoulder blades and I went flying to the floor. I managed to catch myself on my hands, saving my face from hitting the dried dirt. I laid there for a good ten seconds though, groaning in pain._

_I rolled over to see Wintergreen standing above me, watching me in that creepy way he does. Seriously? Perv... As I laid there, he lifted his leg up and I looked at him confused. When his large boot made way to my ribs, I quickly rolled over, pulling myself to my feet._

"_I've not long eaten, dude, seriously?!" I questioned, backing away._

_Wintergreen didn't say anything, just began to walk towards me._

"_Oh, tiddles!" I whispered to myself._

**Do you want the next chapter to be pure flashback, pure present or a mixture? Its up to you.**

**Review, favourite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I didn't post last week which means two posts this week. How am I gonna manage?! **

**Highlander348: Here's your pure present! Of course they move in together! Same room though? Hm... You're pushing it ;) You'll have to wait to find out about if they've made love yet. Do you think they have yet?**

**Savage Kill: Keep thinking that way about PP, I totally agree. I've done this chapter in pure present for you, because of the way the show goes, with all the flashbacks, I might have to put it in the next chapter. But if I do, it will only be what was shown on the show, with the little changes for Anabelle of course. And thank you for the birthday wishes :D**

**Hope: Thank you :D **

It feels strange sitting in the back of the black sedan, watching the scenery pass by in a blur. I had to travel by foot on the island, its not like I could drive over fallen logs and such. I've forgotten what it feels like to ride in the car, knowing you're moving but not fully feeling it. I think it'll take a while to get used to but that's to be expected.

The sedan pulls to a stop outside the Queen Mansion, the driver getting out to open the door for Ollie's mother. Ollie opens my door, taking my hand as soon as I am standing. Walking around the to trunk, he gives my hand a quick squeeze before letting go, picking up the our two wooden suitcases.

We walk towards the large mansion, Mrs Queen leading the way inside. I've only been inside the house a two or three times, when the Queens invited my family around for dinner. I've always loved it though, I've always thought that its beautiful. Even though its large, I always, for some reason, thought it felt homely.

"Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing" Mrs Queen says, glancing at Ollie.

"Oliver. It's damn good to see you" a man says, walking over. Ollie looks at him for a moment, seemingly trying to remember him. "Its Walter, Walter Steele." He adds, offering his hand with Ollie takes. Walter looks to me then, smiling softy and offering his hand once again. "Oh Anabelle, you've grown so much."

"You both remember Walter, he worked with Robert and Louise. He's apart of the company" Mrs Queen reminds us.

Ollie doesn't respond and walks past her. I watch as he walks up to the maid, taking her in his arms. I smile, watching him as he hugs Raisa tightly. Raisa was always there, before the island, making sure Ollie was okay; at leasts that's what he told me.

"It's good to see you, Raisa" he whispers to her.

"Welcome home, Mr. Oliver" Raisa says as Ollie lets her go. She turns to Mrs Queen, the smile not leaving her face. "Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner."

"Wonderful" Mrs Queen nods. She looks towards the stair case as the sound of a door closes echos through the large house. "Oliver? Did you hear that?"

"Hey, sis" Ollie says, looking up at his baby sister who stands at the top of the flight of stairs.

"I knew it. I knew you were alive" Thea says, rushing down the stairs and into his arms.

I don't listen to the next few things they say, trying to give them a bit of privacy. Looking at the siblings, I know this is one of the most important moments for Ollie. He'd missed his sister every day he was on the island. Sometimes, when he was sleeping, I would hear him call out for her.

MEANWHILE AT THE CNRI OFFICE...

"Come on, Laurel" Johanna De La Vega moans, looking at the other woman. "We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this."

Laurel Lance gave her one of best friends _the_ look. "if we can't win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office."

"And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an arm of lawyers, and they're ready to bury us" Johanna says.

"You and I against an army. I love those odds" Laurel smiles.

"Why do you hate me?" Johanna groans.

Scoffing, Laurel sits down at her desk. Her eyes drill holes in the board pinned with newspaper clippings and photos of Adam Hunt, a man they've been after for a long time. The man was one of the worst in Starling City. He took everything from the people he was meant to be helping, leaving them with nothing.

"And in other news, details as to the castaway story you've all heard about... the son of a very wealthy billionaire and the daughter of the billionaire's assistant will soon became a legendary story. Jessica no has move details and the complete castaway story."

Laurel's eyebrows pull down and she turns away from the board. Her eyes focus on the TV where the most recent news cast is showing. She stands up, getting a better view of the TV as she watches a news report deliver the latest information.

"'The Queen's Gambit' was last heard from more than five years ago. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed that Miss Anabelle Lincoln, daughter of of Mr. Robert Queen's personal assistant Mrs Louise Lincoln, and himself we're the only survivors of the accident that took the lives of eight people, including local resident Sarah Lance. Survived by her sister, Laurel..."

The audience watching the report never got to hear the end. Laurel steps forwards, shutting the TV off as her work colleagues stare at her. Dropping the remote on the table, she turns and walks away.

QUEEN MANSION

Since arriving at the mansion, I haven't left Ollie's side. I'm always within seeing distance of him and I often feel his eyes on me if I move more than a few feet away. Even though we know we are safe, our instincts are still strong. This are not always as they appear and so we have to be careful, we have to make sure we know where each other are if something goes wrong.

I stand at Ollie side as he looks a picture. It of him and his father, standing together and smiling at the camera. He offers it to me to look at, telling me that it was taken not long before the trip. The Ollie in the picture looks so different to the Ollie beside me. His hair is now short and he has less to smile about, not mention the muscle he had to gain. There is also the change in his personality. He's matured during his time on the island, become more thoughtful of others and stronger willed.

I put the photo down as the front door opens, Tommy Merlyn walking in. "What did I tell you? Yachts suck." He chuckles in a way of greeting.

"Tommy Merlyn" Ollie says, embracing his best friend.

"I missed you buddy" Tommy tells him.

Ollie steps back, indicating at me with a small smile. "You remember Anabelle Lincoln, surely?"

"Ah, little Annie, the girl who used to follow me around like a puppy" Tommy grins, looking me over.

"Please" I roll my eyes. "I was merely waiting for the opportunity to take your wallet."

"My wallet?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You were always rubbing it in my face that you had more money than me" I shrug. "And I wanted a new pair of boots."

"Boots?" Tommy smirks, his eyebrow still raised.

"Yes, they had a dead dolly print on them" I tell him. "Now, Raisa is probably waiting for us."

I pick at the plate of food in front of me, pushing the white meat around the plate. The food is rich, creamy potatoes, steamed veg and strong gravy. I haven't had food like this for over five years. Living rough, Ollie and I ate whatever we could find, roots, plant, wild animals which we hunted. It only make me wonder how my stomach will handle the food on my plate.

I stab a piece of chicken and a carrot with my fork, smearing potato and gravy over the top. The flavours explode in my mouth, I've forgotten what proper food tasted like. We didn't have a lot of different ways to prepare our meals on the island, it was usually just cooked on a spit over the fire. Have some of the food steamed, it gives it a different texture, a slight different taste. And though its strange, its nice.

"OK. What else did you miss?" Tommy says, thinking. "Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and '_Lost_', they were all dead... I think."

Thea interrupts before Tommy can continue on his run down of the past five years we've missed. "What was it like there?"

The table instantly quietens. Ollie glances and me before turning to his sister. "Cold."

"Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on" Tommy tells Ollie.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll take Anabelle out, we can get you some new clothes, sweetheart" Mrs Queen smiles at me.

"Actually, I was hoping that Belle would stay with me..." Ollie trails off, looking at his mother.

"Of course" she quickly nods, giving a small laugh. "You two must be so used to each others company."

"Good" Ollie gives a small smile, nodding. "Then I was hoping to swing by the office."

Walter, who had been about to take a sip of wine, addresses Ollie's plan. "Well, there's plenty of time for that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere."

The conversations turns to lighter topics. Tommy manages to convince Mrs Queen to also me a small glass of wine. His argument was that, being on the island, I didn't have the opportunity to sneak a glass like other teenagers. I notice his small glance at Thea during that comment, a knowing look. She's part of the _other teenagers_.

I take the glass, looking down at the liquid. It reminds me of pee, honestly, that's what it looks like. I take another quick glance around the table from under my lashes. My eyes meet Ollie's from where his is sitting opposite of me. The looking in his eyes is telling me that I don't have to drink it, it is not required.

Thea and Tommy are here though. I know Mrs Queen and Walter would not be bothered with me not taking a sip, they do not expect me to drink so much. Thea is a teen, like myself. With the look Tommy sent her, it is clear that she sneaks out and has something to drink. I don't want her to judge me for being different than her, being different than everyone else. And Tommy obviously wanted me to try the wine, otherwise he would not have convinced Mrs Queen and poured a glass. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to just try a sip.

I take a small sip of the wine, letting it roll over my tongue for a moment before swallowing it. I've had alcohol before, sips of my dad's beer at the weekend. Mom had once even let me try her drink of orange and vodka. But those tastes, I can't really remember them.

I'm not keep on the wine though, it feels to sweet but at the same time sharp. I suppose I'm not really a fan of sweet alcohol. Or maybe I'm wrong. But the wine is not sweet and I'm just strange, my taste buds being all weird and wired wrong.

I put my glass down, looking over to Tommy. "I don't like it. It tastes to...sweet?"

Tommy laughs, shaking his head. "Its s_traw muscat_ wine."

"Dessert wine" Ollie informs me. "Its meant to go with Desserts...Which Raisa should be brining in any moment."

As he finishes, Raisa walking in carrying a large bowl of caramelised pears. My mouth waters at the sight, they were one my favourite puddings before the island. I sit up straighter in excitement, wanting my own share of the large portion.

As Raisa walks towards the table, her foot somehow gets caught. I watch as the bowl falls, feeling grateful that is isn't her... but then she, too, begins to topple forwards. With our reflexes as they are, Ollie manages to quickly catch Raisa and I reach over the table, saving the pears from making a mess on the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mr Oliver, Miss Anabelle" Raisa says, embarrassed.

"It's no worry" Ollie says at the same time as I say 'Accident's happen'. Both of us speaking in Raisa's native tongue, Russian.

"Dude, you guys speak Russian?" Tommy asks, eyebrows raised as he looks between Ollie and I.

"I didn't realise you took Russian at college, Oliver" Walter says, assuming Oliver must have taught me on the island after taking 'proper' classes.

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter" Ollie says.

I bit my lip, looking down. I was hoping this wouldn't come up anytime soon. Its painfully obvious that something is going on between Mrs Queen and Walter. Why else would he be in her house, ready to greet her son, who he probably didn't know to well before his disappearance?

"I didn't say anything" Thea quickly defends herself.

"She didn't have to" Ollie says, assuring his sister that she would not get the blame.

"Olive...Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father" Mrs Queen tells him.

"We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone" Walter stumbles.

I give a silent sigh as I look at Ollie, the pain written over his face nearly masked over. "Its fine." He pushes his chair back, standing up. "May we be excused?"

Mrs Queen nods, watching at Ollie offers his hand to me, which I take.

"Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy" Tommy calls after us as we leave.

**I know, this chapter is kinda boring...Sorry :( **

**Hopefully, we'll soon get some action. **

**Kindleflame5: WHAT DOMINO MASK SHOULD ANABELLE HAVE! HELP!**

**If anyone else had any ideas for the mask, send me a link to the picture :D - Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the second and last chapter of THIS WEEK! Ya'll have to wait until next week for another ;)**

**Guy's I've kind of taken your views about Belle's mask and mixed it around. I was thinking maybe this: ** images/135244084/thum **(take out the spaces). I wanted it to have a lacy look to it. And I liked Kate's idea about it being half broken. And Kindle, I think I have an idea about Catwoman! She put a good idea into my brain.**

Ollie and I both knew that his mother wouldn't be impressed if we shared a room, no matter the fact that we were so used to each others constant company. Knowing this, we had come to the conclusion that the only thing that could be done was me staying the room just opposite his. Even know we're that close, the distance still feels bigger.

The storm rages on outside, loud and unforgiving. The thunder shakes through the house, echoing night terrors through the halls. The rain pelts against the windows, sounding like tiny bullets not strong enough to break the glass.

We've seen worse storms than this on the island. I remember one year, we had to find a cave upon high ground, away from the sea. We stayed up there for days, leaving only when we had to. It really was Purgatory there.

I sit up, pushing myself into a standing position from my post on the floor. The bed was to soft, making me feel strange and uncomfortable. It only added to the things that are different now. After getting so used to something, its not nice to experience change so much.

I suppose its one of the reasons I can't sleep. The storm is loud enough. The temperature is too warm. The floor is too soft. There is no one beside me, protecting me from anything.

Walking to the bedroom door, I peer into the hallway, using the flashes of lightening to check the hall is clear. I sneak over to Ollie's room, pushing the door open without knocking. I've seen him in bad shape before, I shouldn't need to knock.

He's laying on the floor, much like I was. His head is raised, watching me as I close his bedroom door. Ollie opens his arms for me and I quickly lay down. I sigh, resting my head on his arm, my usual pillow. His other arm wraps around my waist, holding me tightly.

With his window open, its colder in the room and the sounds are louder. Everything is better, more how they were. I start to relax, being more used to this kind of sleep arrangement. I lean back into Ollie, my eyes closing with a sigh as I begin to drift into sleep.

"Anabelle, Oliver?" I hear someone as my shoulder is being shaken. "Wake up."  
>The arms around my are suddenly gone and I hear Ollie almost growling. "Don't touch her!"<p>

I'm quickly alert, sitting up and turning. "Ollie?"

"Oliver!" Walter snaps.

Ollie blinks for a moment. He looks over to Walter, sends a glance to me and then looks at the person beneath him. He quickly releases his mother, backing away to the window looking horrified. I quickly crawl over to him and he grabs me, pulling me close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so...I'm so sorry" Ollie repeats as Walter helps his mother up.

"Oh, its OK, Oliver. It's all right, sweetheart. You're home, you're both home" Mrs Queen assures him.

I stroke the back of Ollie's head as his cheek rests against my chest. I tuck my head down, whispering to him in Mandarin. He holds me close, breathing heavily as he fights to calm down. I keep whispering soothing words to him, reminding him that I'm okay, that we're safe, that they can't get either of us any more.

I look over to Mrs Queen who stands with Walter, watching us. In a way I feel guilty, but at the same time I feel as if she should have known better. The Oliver they knew is gone, the one that remains is the man who relies on pure instinct. Mrs Queen made him feel threatened, so he instinctively moved to protect himself and I.

The next morning I stand in front of then mirror, eyeing my reflection. This is the first time I've taken a proper interest in my reflection. They'd given me a small mirror if the hospital, but I didn't really care much. But looking now, I notice that I've changed a lot from the blurry image in my memory.

My face is still round but its much thinner, the baby fat having been lost. I, sadly, had very puffy cheeks as a fourteen year old. My lips are thin and pink, with a small white scar just under the right side of my lower lip; hardly noticeable. My eyes are still the same clear blue, framed with dark lashes.

My wavy blonde hair falls over my chest which is covered by one of Ollie's tops. The grey material swamps me but none of Thea's or Mrs Queen's tops would fit me. Luckily, a pair of Thea's black leggings and dark boots fit perfectly. Mrs Queen has told me she would take me out to shopping for new clothes, promising to try and talk my aunt into letting my sisters join us and Ollie.

"You've never worried about how you look before" Ollie says, walking towards his wardrobe without a shirt.

"I've never had a proper mirror before" I shrug, turning to watch him.

"Typical girl" he chuckles, shifting through his clothing.

"Says the one who is looking for the perfect outfit" I reply, walking over to join him. I reach in, grabbing a thin dark grey sweater. "Wear this, then we'll match."

Ollie takes it from me, pulling it over his head. "You love it when we match."

"Point?" I raise an eyebrow at his smirk. "I know you like it too."

He shrugs, taking my hand and leading me to the door. "Maybe we should match _all_ our outfits."

I get the meaning. Slipping our secret into a normal conversation. I give him a small smile, I haven't decided on the color for my outfit yet. Obviously, he wanted it to be the same as his, a deep green. Green isn't my color though, it never really has been.

Ollie knocks on Thea's door, making her and her friend quickly turn around. Ollie and Thea greet each other, using old nicknames. Thea's friend giggles at her nickname before quickly collecting her bag and leaving.

I lean against the door frame as Ollie walks closer to her. I watch as he gifts her with a Hozen, explaining its meaning. I smile as I watch them, though I feel like I am slightly intruding.

"A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of thoe t-shirts that says 'My friends were castaways, and all I got was this crappy shirt'" Tommy chuckles, stopping just outside the room. He smile at me, poking my cheek. "Morning Annie, missed me?"

"With every bullet so far" I smile sweetly.

"You've been on an island and away from civilization for five years, how could you possibly know that saying?!" he asks.

"Don't let his get you guys into too much trouble. You've only just got back, take it slow" Thea orders, accepting a kiss on the cheek and a hug from her brother before leaving.

"Ahem, the city awaits" Tommy says before lowering his voice. "Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten?" Ollie sends him a stern, unamused look, quickly making him back track. "Because I have not."

"Seventeen, Tom, she's seventeen" I shake my head, allowing Ollie to take my hand as we head towards the front door.

Thanking Ollie for holding open the door, I slide into the back of Tommy's Mercedes. I stay quiet as the boys talk about Ollie's funeral, about how_ lucky_ Tommy got. Would it really be lucky that he got to have sex with a sobbing mess? Probably got snot everywhere before anything started. So yeah.

"At our what?" I look at the boys, guessing that the 'our' also has something to do with me.

"You guys came back from the dead. This call for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything" Tommy says. "And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighbourhood anyway?"

I look over at the old Queen factory, as does Ollie. "No reason."  
>So, what'd you miss the most," Tommy begins to ask. "Steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?"<p>

"Laurel" I look down at my hands during Ollie's reply.

"Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't" Tommy asks.

Tommy drives towards a different part of the Glades and the CNRI office comes into view. That's probably where she is. Laurel. Precious Laurel. After the car stops, we all get out. Ollie offers me his hand but I shake my head, leaning back against the car.

"I'll wait here" I tell him, crossing my arms.

"Belle, come on. I don't want you out of my sight" Ollie says, hand still outstretched.

"I'm nineteen, Ollie, I can wait outside alone if I wish" I refuse. "I'm good enough to look after myself."

"Anabelle, I mean it. You know-" he starts.

"Ollie, I can't always be with you. I want to, you want me to but we can't. You think I'm going to be in the same room as you apologize heartbreakingly to Laurel. And then when you get a girl at a party, I'll sit in the corner while you 'get lucky'? We're not there any more, Oliver, we can't be together forever" I break in. "Everything is different now. We have to change again, even if we don't want to."

I walk around him, shaking my head. I leave the alleyway and walk down the main street. My chest feels heavy, and I squeeze myself tighter. I come across another turning and quickly go down it. My aunt was kind of right, me and Ollie are gonna need a bit of time apart. We can't stay together twenty-four-seven.

"Hey" I turn around, looking at the person a few feet behind me. "Are you Anabelle Lincoln?"

"Can I help you?" I ask, backing away.

"Yeah, we've been looking for you" he says before lifting his arm.

I gasp, feeling a sharp pain in my neck. I lift my arm up, pulling out the tranquillizer. Shit, I'm gonna have a head ache when I get up. I fall to the ground, my vision going fuzzy. I blink, trying to force myself to stay awake as I watch a pair of boots walk towards me.

"Just you wait...I'm gonna kick your ass" I threaten, glaring up at him.

"Yeah, that wishful thinking, sweetheart" he says before lifting his foot, his boot quickly connecting with my forehead.

I fall back on the floor, everything beginning to go dark as my ears ring. I desperately want to pick myself up but the drugs and the kick take over and my eyes close...

**Uh oh, trouble in paradise...**

**Thoughts? How is Ollie going to react when he discovers Belle has been taken? How will Belle act when she finds out Ollie has also been taken? How will I react when I realize that I have no chocolate cake and custard in the house?!**

**Btw, loving Tommy ;) My heart breaks for him... #spoiler...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long - medical reasons :( But the symptoms haven't shown up for a couple of days (Thank god!) and so I've given writing a go again.**

**Kate - Your idea was good :D And I answer the sibling question in this chapter. Belle's outfit is going to be dark but you'll have to wait to find out the actual colour of it. I let you in on a secret, you already know her superhero name... and a bo staff, that's not a bad idea...**

**Starburst333 - Thank god! I hope this chapter doesn't put you off**

**Kindleflame5 - you're not going to like her outfit then... lol XD**

**TO EVERYONE: If anyone can make good covers for stories, please make me one! My actress for Anabelle is Kristen Devine but if you have someone else in mind, use them. Just PLEASE! I need a decent cover :'(**

I wake up to a pain in my head, a light burning against the eyelids. Words blur together as a voice I don't have any recollection of speaks. My brain feels like cold scrabbled eggs as I struggle to remember where I am and why I feel so uncomfortable.

I open my eyes, blinking the drowsiness away. Looking around the desolate warehouse, great, alone at last... how brilliant. I frown when I see Ollie in front of me, hands bound behind his back, with Tommy laying on the floor, eyes firmly shut.

I glance between the two for a moment before remembering. I'd been shot, drugged. An now I'm in some warehouse, tied up and grumpy. I hate being tied up, almost as much as having to do something I don't want to. Maybe its because of memories, or maybe I'm just fussy. Either way, it doesn't really matter.

I watch Tommy for a moment, making sure his chest is moving and he is breathing before I look down at my own position, freaking morons. They think to tie Ollie's hands behind his back but not mine?! Seriously?! I know I should be pleased about them underestimating me, but I don't like discrimination. But then again, Tommy's hands are bound in front of him too.

I look back up, my eyes meeting Ollie's. He slightly tilts his head, practically unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. From his small movement, I'm guessing he understands my annoyance and knowing that the situation was not only making me uncomfortable, but slightly dangerous... I tend to lash out... you know...

"You freaking drugged me" I say, looking to the man standing between Ollie and I. "You shot a freaking dart at me dude. Do you know how much my head hurts?!"

"Finally! Now, Mr. Queen, seems as your girlfriend is finally awake, maybe you'll answer my questions" the man says, not even sparing me a glance. "Did your father survive the accident? Hm... Now, I ask the questions, you give the answers, or..."

I watch quietly as the man walks over, fiddling with something in his hands. As he move to get a better grip at it, I see the two tiny metal rods at the end; smaller than my finger nail. Its a taser, clear as day to see. He presses the button, blue electricity pulsing between the metal points with a slight buzz.

He glances back at Ollie for a second before reaching out with the taser, pressing it into my chest. I grit my teeth, my body stiffening as the current rides through my body. My rigged muscles clench, making me unable to move even a finger and I breathe heavily.

My heart jumps slightly before falling back into rhythm as he removes the taser. My teeth are still clenched and I'm breathing heavily as he turns back to Ollie. I try to focus on the pair as my body continues to vibrate with the after shocks.

"Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?" the kidnapper asks again before quickly turning, pressing the taser into my chest again.

"Yes, he did" Ollie glares, glancing at Tommy to make sure he is still unconscious.

"What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?" the kidnapper asks, removing the taser once more.

Ollie smirks, leaning forward slightly. "He told me that she's going to kill you," he says, nodding to me.

The guys laughs, shaking his head. "You're delusional. You're both zip-cuffed to those chairs."

"No we're not" Ollie shows his hands, making the kidnapper look between us both.

I drop my broken zip-tie to the floor as Ollie grabs his chair, knocking the guy to the floor. I run over, crouching beside Tommy to check his pulse before carrying on; grabbing the taser as I go. I ignore Ollie as he deals with the others, focusing on the man below me.

"You ass. You freaking drugged me, tied me up and then tasered me?!" I say. "Seriously dude. I've been stuck without a rational thought which allows me to feel mercy for five years... I'm afraid it will take a while to heal."

"What're you on about, crazy bitch?!" he growl, throwing a leg up to kick me in a stomach. He fails though, and I quickly grab his leg.

"It means that I feel no guilt for doing this..." I hold his ankle with one hand, using my elbow of the opposite arm to bring down onto his kneecap.

He screams out, using his free leg to kick at my ankles. I drop the limb I'm holding, taking a better hold of the taser instead. Pressing the button, I smirk at the noise of the 'weapon' catches the man's attention.

He shakes his head, backing away from me. His right leg drags along, the kneecap destroyed. I step towards him, following his movements without breaking eye contract. I reach forward, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him closer.

I press the taser, which is still pulsing electricity, into his chest. He closes his eyes, body shaking slightly as he lets out a strangled scream. I pull the taser away, leaning down slightly. I wait for his eyes to open, and when I see the silent begging in his eyes, I press the switched on taser into its destination between his legs.

He screams, shaking again as his body tries to get away from the taser while the muscles lock up. I give a slightly satisfied smile, throwing the taser away; I could easily lie about the finger prints. I pull the man to into a standing position, though he has to hop to keep his balance.

"You never kidnap a girl who's just been castaway for five years" I tell him. "Not that you'll be able to make that mistake again."

"No!" he shouts, pulling himself away.

I drop down, spinning my body around as I stick my leg out. I quickly stand, catching the guy with an arm around his neck. He struggles for a moment, trying to regain his footing but I adjust my hold. Once in position, I tighten my hold and pull back my arms, never letting go.

I drop the man's lifeless body, stepping way. I look at the body for a moment before giving a satisfied nod, turning away. I walk over to Tommy and crouching beside him. I pull a hair grip out of my hair, taking his wrists in my hands. I slip the end of the grip into the little box bit, where the plastic rope is filtered through. I push the tiny tag back, allowing me to pull the plastic out, setting Tommy's hands free.

The three of us sit in the Queen's living room, hands clasped on our lap. Detective Lance, who just happens to be Laurel's father, stands in front of us watching closely. He looks to each of us, briefly holding eye contact as he weighs our explanation.

"So that's your story. A guy in a green hood and his little girlfriend flew in and took out three armed kidnappers... I mean, who are they? Why would they do that?" he asks with a wave of his hand.

"I don't know. Find them and you can ask" Ollie shrugs.

"What about you two?" the detective says, looking between Tommy and I.

"I saw...just movement. Everything was blurry, I was kind of out of it" Tommy says.

"Same, my head killed" I shrug. "Sorry."

"Yeah. Its funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning it for you. Aren't you popular" Detective Lance says, mainly looking at Ollie but throwing at glance at me.

I look down at my lap, awkwardly. Looking at Ollie like that, I kind of get, but me? I don't understand how he could blame me for anything that happened. But then again, it wasn't really Ollie's fault either, its not as if he can control the weather.

"Were you able to identify the men?" Mrs Queen asks, taking a step closer.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros" Detective Hilton shakes his head.

"Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your kids back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe" Detective Lance bites out.

Mrs Queen frowns at him, stepping even closer. "I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective."  
>"If Anabelle and Oliver can think of anything else, they'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming" Walter says, indicating towards the doorway.<p>

"Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" the detective chuckles drily before he and his partner leave.

Tommy leaves not long after the detectives, saying he had business he needed to attend to. After closing the door behind him, Ollie and I go upstairs to Ollie's room. While I climb onto his bed, Ollie shuts the door quietly before making his way over to his desk, pulling out a small book.

"We need to be careful, Belle, no one can know" he says, shifting through the pages. "Keep your face covered at all times, no showing off in the 'normal' world."

"Yes, _dad_" I roll my eyes. "I still can't believe that jerk tasered me."

"Let me see" Ollie orders, walking over to me.

I sigh, pulling the top over my head. Ollie pushes some of my hair over my shoulder, letting him get a clear view of my chest. He touches skin covering my heart, where the taser had been pressed. He doesn't say anything for a moment as his eyes travel over the rest of my upper body, which is only covered by a bra.

His eyes take in the scars, noticing the burns. Being pretty never helped anyone, being a girl never saved your life. No one cared, they'd still torture you, try to kill you. Some would say its the only time that females and males are truly treated as equals.

"I could have stopped so many of these" he says quietly, his fingers tracing a particularly nasty scar.

"Please" I snort, shaking my head. "We both know that's wishful thinking. Nothing could have been done, you would have died. Besides, these are my permanent jewellery."

"Belle, you were fourteen when you got your first scar" Ollie reminds me, poking the thin white line on my hip. "You were a kid."

"Yeah, I was. Yes, it hurt. Yes, I didn't deserve it. No, you couldn't have stopped it" I tell him. "I thought you were dead, you thought I was dead. Nothing could have been done. We may be _Captain America_ but we're not _Alice Cullen_."

"You know, I don't even know who that is" he smirks, walking back over to his desk.

"She was a character in a book called _Twilight_, she could see the future" I shrug before pulling my top back on. "Thea said there are more books now and that they made a film, remember."

"When did she say that?" he asks, glancing from the computer screen to the book.

"Yesterday, during dinner. You should pay attention more" I smile.

I stay silent after that, allowing Ollie to focus on his research. He knew what he was doing and would tell me if he found anything. Besides, I don't even have a computer. How would I be able to contribute?

Talking about Thea reminds me of my sisters. Amelia and Phoebe were only ten when the shipwreck occurred, leaving the twins without their mother and sister. And then they lost their father, too. I wonder how long ago that happened...

I saw aunt Valerie once more before I left the hospital. She said that maybe it was a good idea that I stayed with the Queen family, because I would need to adjust. In other words, because of my violent outburst earlier. She had also said that I should see the twins, to let the news sink in and give them time to prepare to see me. In other words, I'm too dangerous to be around them.

I sigh. I've been away from my sisters for five years and now I've messed up the opportunity to see them again. God knows how long it will be until Valerie allows me to see them. Hopefully it won't be too long. I would willingly build up to it. First letters, then phone calls, then video messages and then a face-to-face meeting.

I brought out of my thoughts as Raisa enters the bedroom, holding a tray with two plates. I quickly stand up, taking the tray from her with a grateful smile. I set it at the end of the bed, before Raisa takes a plate, offering it to Ollie.

"You are different" Raisa observes. "Not like you to read a book."

"I missed you, Raisa" Ollie tells her with a small smile.

"No kitchen on the island" she jokes, shaking her head.

"No. Not many friends either" he stands up, walking towards her. He takes the plate, setting it down. "Thank you...Do I really seem different?"

"No, you're still a good boy" she tells him.

"Oh, I think we both know I wasn't" he chuckles, remembering his old self.

"But a good heart" Raisa insists, touching his chest softly.

"I hope so" he sighs. "I want to be the person you always told me I could be."

The next day, Ollie and I are getting ready to leave the Queen mansion. I finish zipping up Ollie's oversize hoodie, folding up the long sleeves. I can't wait until the clothes I ordered arrive, I just hope I don't have to send them back to change the sizes. I should have to though...

"Anabelle, Oliver" Mrs Queen calls us just before we leave. "I want you introduce you both to someone... John Diggle and Maria Davidson. They'll be accompanying you from now on."

"We don't need babysitters" Ollie and I say at the same time, looking at the body guards.

"Darlings, Anabelle and Oliver are grown ups" Walter interrupts us. "And if they don't feel like they need armed protection-"

"Yes, I understand, but this is something I need" Mrs Queen says.

Ollie and I both sigh, following the body guards towards the car. I could see Mr Diggle as being of some protection. The dark skinned man was tall and I could make out the muscles underneath his suit. But Miss Davidson? The brunette woman was small, like me, and thin. I suppose she could be like me, strong but with no obvious muscle.

"So... what do we call you?" Ollie asks after a few moments.

"Diggle's good. Dig if you want" Mr Diggle shrugs.

"And I'm Maria, or Ria" Miss Davidson smiles back at one. "Either one is fine."

"You're ex-military, right Diggle?" I ask.

"Yes, ma'am. 105th airborne of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr Queen, Miss Lincoln. My ability to keep you two from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?"

While Diggle had been talking, Ollie and I had both silently removed out seatbelts, sliding closer to the doors. At the end of his little speech, we quickly open out doors, jumping out. Having done something like this before, I easily kept my footing and glanced at the car, watching as it began to quickly stop.

Ollie and I quickly took off, running for a side alley. Running away from the main road and the bodyguards who, obviously, were not expecting so...extreme? Is that the right word?

We keep to alleys as we make out way through the city and towards Ollie's father's old factory. We throw our bags over the fence before quickly scaling it. The factory is abandoned, which is what we expected and needed.

"Its gonna take some work but..." I begin, looking around as we make our way downstairs. "We can make it work."

"_The Bat-cave_" Ollie jokes.

"If you dress up like a bat...I won't be seen dead with you" I warn. "Now come on, lets do this."

**I hope the 'fighting' was okay. All the info about the taser came from the internet, so it may be wrong? So next chapter should be the last for PILOT. Hopefully. **

**If anyone has any ideas for this fanfic, let me know. I want to make this your perfect fanfic as well as mine. I started writing this because no fanfic was to my taste (that I could find) and I want you all to like it. **

**Anyway, review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Highlander348: Thank you, I liked the name so... yeah... Can't do the romance, yet! Meeting Felicity? Sure, soon. If that's what you want, I'll give it to you.**

**Savage Kill: Here's a long chapter for you!**

"The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged" the television anchorman reports, looking into the camera lens with a cold face. "Laurel Lance, an attorney for the city necessary..."

Adam Hunt, one of the black names in our book of names. His crimes aren't limited to fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way. He didn't care about others unless its aided him.

I look towards Ollie, who has just finished suiting up. The dark green hooded jumpers brought back memories for us both but it means a lot, nothing would stop him from wearing it. I nearly laugh when I see the dark make-up around his eyes, the painted mask.

"Ready to go?" he asks, picking up his bow.

I take another look in the mirror in front of me. The PVC-type fabric was tight around my body, hug my shape but still allowing me to move freely. The belt around my waist holds a series of throwing knives along with along with a regular hunting knife, while a strap of small throwing knives are strapped around my thigh. My blond hair was ruler straight and falling down my back, a few locks held back by a black clip. My mask is beautiful, even though its broken. The black design gives me long, fake lashes before fanning out into a small swirl and finally into a criss-cross set with small diamonds. The mask covers just below my cheekbone, though my left side is left uncovered due to it breaking... The last thing to add to my outfit is my black cherry lipstick, the dark color the same as my outfit. And though my skin is pale, it matches well.

Feeling happy with my appearance, I send Ollie a nod. I grab my own means of protection before following him, stopping quickly to dim the lights. Don't want to be using or wasting too much electricity.

"We need to get you a bow" Ollie comments as we leave the lair.

"You better go shopping then" I tease, grinning. "My staff will be okay for now."

"I hate that thing" he looks distrustfully at my bo staff.

"Aw, is little Ollie still not recovered?" I laugh, putting on a voice you would use for a child.

"You're not a guy, you wouldn't understand" he insists with a shake of his head. "You wouldn't be able to deal with the pain..."  
>"Actually, women are able to deal with a lot more pain then men. Pain, as we know, is psychological. Due to the need to give birth, women are mentally more powerful in order to deal with everything" I shrug.<p>

"And who told you that?" Ollie asks.

"Shado" I reply.

"Of course she did" he sighs, rolling his eyes and making me chuckle.

Once arriving in the parking lot where Adam Hunt's car is located, we hide behind a group of cars some feet away. We wait quietly, Ollie counting his arrows while I balance my bo on my knees. This is probably going to be the worst part of the job, the waiting. I often like to be moving, wither its just moving my hands or going for a run. I just have a lot of energy.

After ten minutes of waiting, we finally hear voices. I lean up, peering over the top of the car. There stands Adam Hunt, in his bald-headed glory. I'm sorry, but seriously? It always seems like the bad guys are bald. Lex Luther, the red guy in Captain America... Is there a handbook for how they're supposed to look?

I point to the other side of the parking lot, letting Ollie know that I'm going to move. I leave Ollie behind as I make my way across the car park, creeping behind parked cars until I get to the one I want. I pull the door open, sliding inside before silently shutting the door. I sit sideways, my elbow against the back of the seats, head resting in my hand while my legs cross. My bo staff rests just behind me as I lay my hand on my thigh.

After just a moment, I hear the shouts and gunshots. I sigh, waiting for my part. I hear a shout, someone telling Adam Hunt to get into the car. He listens, pulling the door open and quickly sliding in beside me, slamming the door.

"Hello, Mr Hunt" I smirk as he jumps, quickly turning to look at me.

"Wha-" he begins before quickly getting cut off as the glass beside his head breaks.

I slide across the seat as Adam is pulled through the open window. I exit the car, gripping my staff tightly as I walk to stand beside Ollie. A spark of pleasure runs through me, seeing Adam on the floor with fear covering his face.

"What? What? Just... just tell me what you want" he says, cowering away as he looks at Ollie's bow.

"You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City band account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night" Ollie orders, not moving his bow and arrow from where it pointed at Adam.

"Or what?" the man asks, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Or we're gonna take it, and you won't like how" I tell him, allow the end of my staff to smack the ground between his legs, barely missing hitting his crotch. He lets out a girl-ish squeak, scooting backwards.

With a final look, Ollie and I take our leave. We run through the parking lot, disappearing between the cars. I roll my eyes at hearing the threat Adam calls after us. We just took down his body guards, does he seriously think he can kill us? Pathetic.

* * *

><p>Arms linked, Ollie and I make our way downstairs. The 'welcome home' party is in full swing, music blaring, people dancing, the bar serving. My eyes scan around, most of the people were Ollie's old college friends or people Tommy knows.<p>

"He's got fifty-three minutes" Ollie whispers to me. I nod, instantly knowing that he is talking about Adam Hunt. For some reason, I don't think he's going to pay. I think he's going to test us, not believing that we'll force him into action. The only thing he'll get from the challenge would be disappointment.

Seeing up, Tommy signals for the music to end. "Everybody, hey! Lady and man-of the hour!" the crowd cheers, clapping their hands. "And please give this two a proper homecoming..." he finishes suggestively with a wink.

Ollie takes a hold of my hand, leading me to through a group of people. He quickly climbs onto the centre stage before pulling me up beside him. With the guests standing slightly below us, I'm glad I didn't wear a skirt of some sort.

"Thank you very much, everybody!" Ollie says, waving towards the crowd.

"Annie! Annie, Ollie!" Tommy rushes over. He hands us each a shot. And even though I'm under age, I bring the glass to my lips and throw my head back, letting the liquid burn down my throat as I swallow.

"We missed Tequila!" Ollie shouts to the crowed, raising his empty shot-glass. He jumps off the stage, hands grasping my waist to bring me down, "You stay in my line of sight at all times."

"Are you gonna wipe my ass for me too?" I raise an eyebrows.

"You know what I mean" he rolls his eyes before being pulled away by Tommy.

I turn in the opposite way, walking over to the bar. I give a salute of thanks when a glass of cola is put in front of me. I don't want to be drunk tonight. Imagine being drunk and throwing knives, that would cause so many problems, I would end up killing the wrong person...

"Please tell me you have at least a little vodka in that" a voice says.

"I thought you dragged Ollie away, hoping to get him a good lay" I raise an eyebrow.

"Thea" he shrugs. "She was going something he didn't like."

"He sure can be over protective" I sigh, shaking my head.

"Yeah, about that, not leaving his sight?" Tommy asks, taking a sip of his drink.

I swallow my mouthful of cola, meeting his eyes. "Bad things happened on that island, Tommy. One minute you're there, healthy and alive... the next you're gone, either mentally or physically."

"I went to your funeral" Tommy says after a few minutes of silence. "You got me a hot chick that lasted three days."

"Continuously?" I raise my eyebrows. "Damn, impressive."

We sit for a while longer, talking about things which have happened since I disappeared. There had been film adaptations of Twilight made but they, according to Tommy, aren't very good. He told me I would have to watch them to understand, and that Thea probably had them on DVD.

He also talked about a film that had been released earlier this year. If I had never been to the island, the idea of teenagers fighting to the death would terrify me... But I've lived a very similar life. Being fourteen and learning to fight, to kill.

"I heard a girl saying that she wished it were all real" Tommy tells me, waving the bartender over.

"She wouldn't if she lived it" I reply. "The threat of being killed is terrifying, and actually killing someone... that thought would never leave you."  
>"You sound like you've lived it" he observes, pushing a shot-glass over.<p>

"I've had to fight for survival" I shrug. "But I'm not a murderer." not really...

I feel a vibration in the pocket of my leather jacket, which is actually Thea's, I reach into the pocket, bringing out a phone which Ollie brought me yesterday evening.

_10.00PM – Account balance $0_

So, I was right. I quickly take the shot, setting the glass down on the counter. I smile at Tommy, asking him to excuse me as I leave. He waves me off, spotting someone across the bar and making his way over.

I make my way towards the side door, quickly sending a text to Ollie to let him know I'm on my way. I quietly slip through the door, going up a flight of stairs to the upper level. I stop when I reach the top, listening closely... I glance down, catching sight of Maria before she could hide. Great, the bodyguard is back.

I fast-walk down the hallway, putting the phone back into my pocket. I glance behind me to make sure that Maria is not there yet before leaping into the air. I grab hold of the low support beam, pulling my self up and swinging my leg over. I push myself up, back bending and arms slightly to my sides to keep balance.

I continue walking around the beam, watching as Maria hurries past below. She looks around wildly, searching for me. I was there a minute ago... she lets out a small growl, shaking her head before making her way down the send set of stairs at the end of the hall.

Getting to the end of the beam, I wait a moment to make sure she is gone before jumping down. I go up the stairs again, meeting Ollie at the silver trash can. He hands be my bag, collecting his own before we make our way up the stairs.

"Dig found me" Ollie says, pulling the green hoodie on.

"Maria tried to follow me" I roll my eyes.

I take of my leather jacket, stuffing it into my bag. I also pull of the black jeans, revealing my vigilante attire. I pull my belt from the bag, wrapping it around my waist and then adding the thigh belt. I pull out my staff, clicking it into place and securing it; got love fold-out technology...right?

"Lets do this" I say, give my staff a twirl.

"You really don't like him" Ollie chuckles.

"He looked at my ass. I could _feel_ his eyes burning into my flesh" I reply.

"You had your back turned to him to thirty seconds before you were out of sight" he says.

"Point?" he rolls his eyes at me. "I'll deal with most of the guard, I can't be asked with Hunt."  
>"No problem" he nods.<p>

I stand just in front of Hunt Multinational's lift, waiting for Ollie to shut down the lights. I check over my knives as we wait, making sure they are secured to my body. The rows around my waist and leg gleam with the black cherry metal. I love the personalised colours.

The lights flash off, casting the lobby into darkness. I take a knife from my belt as Ollie and I enter the lift. I twirl it around my fingers, tapping my foot as the elevator music plays; only the lights were taken, not the whole of the electricity.

"You'd think you hadn't heard music in five years" Ollie comments with a roll of his eyes.

I smirk, throwing him glance. "And you talk about my humor..."

As we near our level, we move into our positions. We tuck ourselves into the corners beside the doors, hiding from view. The lift digs, the doors beginning to open. When they are open wide, I crouch to one knee and spin to face the doors. I hold the throwing knife in my right hand, the point of the blade pressing into the life line on my palm while lining up with my middle finger, my thumb crossing over the blade to hold it. It was an impulsive way of holding it, an instinct after years of using them.

When the doors fully open the guards begin shooting and I quickly crouch onto one knee, spinning to face the door. I bring my arm up from where it had been at my side, letting the blade fly towards its targets. It hits the man in the chest, making him stop firing his gun and fall to the floor.

An arrow goes over my head, taking out another guard. I stand up, leaving the elevator. I bring my stuff up, using the end to knock the wrist of the guard closest to me and effectively moving the aim of his gun. I twirl my body along with the movement. I pull the staff across my chest, ending the spin by hitting the back of guard's neck with the staff and causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

As he falls. I pull out a throwing knife from my thigh-holdall, tossing it in the air and catching it by the tip. I bring my arm back before quickly bringing forward, releasing it to fly towards its target. The man's hands go to his throat, eyes widening as he falls to his knees and begins to choke.

I look around the rest of the small hall, noticing Ollie took down the final guard. I follow him towards the set of doors. I twirl my staff, getting a better grip. Just as we get close to the doors, a hidden guard jumps out, gun raised.

I use my staff to swipe away his gun. I throw the staff into the air, spinning around to change position before reach up for it. As I catch it, I bring it into the guards back, sending him through the glass doors to the secured office.

Due to the lights being out, we're hidden in the shadows as the guard is repeatedly shot. Glancing at Ollie, I speedily point to myself and then to the left. I don't wait for his reply and instead move forwards.

As I make my way into the office, something slams into me and knocks me to the floor. I roll onto my back quickly. I bring my left leg up, knocking the guard's gun arm away while bringing my right foot up to kick his elbow of the same arm forcefully. He screams as the elbow breaks. Still holding his arm, I roll my body over, bringing him to the ground as I make my way to my hands and knees.

I push myself onto my feet, reach over to pick up my fallen staff. I turn back to the guard who lays cradling his arm. I take a few steps closer, my hair falling over one shoulder.

"Football tackling a woman is never a good idea...especially if that woman is stronger and more skilled than you" I inform him before swiftly bringing my staff down upon his head with just enough pressure to knock him unconscious.

"They're here!" I hear Adam Hunt shouting, rushing from the office.

I look at the wall behind his desk, making sure the device is implanted. The first gun shot rings out as I turn to Ollie. We both leap behind the desk and I throw a knife in the direction of the shooter. The shooting stops, and the t_hump_ of the person falling can be heard.

I get onto my hands and knees, turning to look at Ollie. He lays on the ground, eyes closed. I crawl over, giving him a small shake. I give a slight growl, seeing the hole in his chest. I dig my fingers into the small hole, fingers connecting with a small piece of metal. I grasp it, pulling out the disfigured bullet.

Ollie groans, eyes opening and glancing down at the bullet in my fingers. "You good?" I ask, tucking the bullet into a pocket of his pants.

"Lay down your weapons, or we will open fire!" we hear someone shout. "I repeat, lay down your weapons."

"Yeah" he groans, pushing himself up.

"We gotta get out of here" I say.

Ollie run forward, bow in front of his as he jumps through the window. I run after him, jumping though. I grab hold of Ollie's waist tightly and we begin to travel down the zip line he had attached between Multinational and the opposite building.

Arriving back at the building housing our party, we quickly change. I pull on the pair of jeans, zipping up the leather jacket over the top. I pull out a make-up wipe, quickly taking off the lipstick while putting my equipment and mask into the bag.

We store our bags into the same bin as earlier before promptly making our way back to the party. We rush to get a drink from the bar before walking throughout the party.

"Starling City police! The party's over, kids" someone shouts over the music. As the guests boo, Ollie and I turn, having just joined Tommy, turn to look at Detective Lance. "Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?"

"Detective! It's a private party" Ollie calls out to the detective.

"Yeah?" the detective raises an eyebrow. "Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that?"

"Who's Adam Hunt?" I ask, acting innocent.

"He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm surprised you lot aren't friends" he says, looking at us.

"We've been out of town for...a while" Ollie shrugs.

"Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood and his ghostie girlfriend, the pair that saved your lives the other day" the detective informs, looking between Ollie and I.

"Hood and ghost? You didn't find them? I'm gonna offer a reward" Ollie says.

"Hey, everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find the ghost and her body friend in the green hood!" I shout, taking over from Ollie.

A look of disbelief crosses Detective Lance's face, quickly giving way to anger. His partner, Detective Hilton, pulls him back as he begin to raise his voice. He shouts, asking his we, especially Ollie, tried to save his daughter. Detective Lance pulls his partner away, getting him away the party.

"Its way to quiet in here! This is a party" Ollie shouts after a few minutes.

"Some coincidence, I mean, Annie asking to have the party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same pair who rescued us at the warehouse" Tommy shakes his head.

"If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive" I reply.

"What-h-happened to you guys on that island?" Tommy asks.

"A lot" Ollie answers for the both of us.

Early the next morning, Ollie and I have sneaked back to the lair. As I sit in the chair at the desk, Ollie stands over my shoulder. I pick up the pen, flipping to the correct page in the book and connect the pen to the paper.

_Adam Hunt_

I cross out the name.

There are more people on the list, those who rule our city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish Ollie and I had died on that island.

**Hope I got the fighting stuff right. I don't know how to use a bo staff but I do know how to throw knives...**

**I recently got a private message asking if I welcome suggestions from my readers... ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You send them, honey, I'll do my best to get them into the story if they will fit.**

**Also, please! Can someone make a new cover image?! I'll love you forever, to the moon and beyond the stars. Thank you.**


End file.
